


Shaving and Scream Singing

by aislingphoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam fic, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Sam catches you scream singing while shaving.





	Shaving and Scream Singing

You were just casually minding your own business listening to your iPod, while you were shaving your legs in the bathroom attached to your bedroom. You literally couldn’t help yourself, but sing when Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen came on, you were basically screaming the lyrics. It is a good thing your bedroom is pretty far from the library or this would have been extremely embarrassing! 

Sam was walking to his bedroom right as you started to screaming the song, he stopped dead in is tracks and rounded on your door. He slowly nudged the door open, noticing you were in the bathroom, he walked over to the bathroom door and started singing with you. You whipped your head around so fast that it popped, and never mind the fact that you basically in a standing split with you left leg up again the wall trying to shave the under half. 

“What the actual fuck Sam!” you screeched almost losing your balance.

He laugh, “Sorry, you just sounded like you were having fun and I wanted you join!.” 

“Yeah, well I’m kinda busy right now, as you can clearly tell.” you snapped back at him. Even though you really didn’t mind him being there at all. 

“Sorry (y/n), I didn’t expect to come in here and see you all stretched out shaving your legs while scream singing Queen!”, he laughed again.

You blushed slightly, “Well, why don’t you try knocking next time, and then maybe you won’t see me all stretched out.” 

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, “I don’t mind actually.” he said with a smirk. 

Your face grew hotter, you started wiping the shaving cream off your legs just so you didn’t have to look him in the eye anymore. You could feel Sam’s stare, but you still didn’t look up at him once you were done. You grabbed your now dirty towel and started walking past the very large Sam in your door way. You didn’t get very far before he grabbed your elbow and turned you around. 

“What do you want now Sam?” you whispered looking at your feet.

“What I want is this.” he said forcing your chin up to so that he could plant the best kiss you had ever had on your small mouth. 

You sighed into the kiss and dropped your towel to the floor so you could push your fingers through his amazing reddish brown hair. You could feel a smoldering burn through you body as the kiss continued. When you finally came up for air you and Sam were both gasping but grinning like fools. 

Still burning from the inside out you are finally able to look him in the eyes, “What actual fuck Sam!” you giggled.

“I’m not even sorry this time (y/n).” he smiled his dimpled filled smile.

“Me either.” you whispered while grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for another amazing kiss.


End file.
